Unlucky
by Katniss Lawrence
Summary: Porque Perseu Jackson era acima de tudo, um homem sem sorte no amor. Perdeu sua primeira paixão por seu pior inimigo, e também terá seu amor levado por uma Deusa conservadora. Percalia, Oneshot.


_Obs.:_

_Sim, essa fic é Percy/Thalia. Eu sou sim team Percabeth, mas ultimamente ando amando histórias Percalia. Eu acho que esse é um casal que teria uma dinâmica interessante se mais explorado. Então experimentei fazer uma Oneshot para ver no que ia dar._  
_OBS.: A história se passa logo depois que acaba a guerra contra Cronos. A outra profecia não existe na história._  
_Enfim, espero que gostem!_

* * *

_Porque Perseu Jackson era acima de tudo, um homem sem sorte no amor. Perdeu sua primeira paixão por seu pior inimigo, e também terá seu amor levado por uma Deusa conservadora._

Finalmente acaba a guerra contra Cronos. Vencemos, enfim. Houveram muitas perdas, tanto da parte de humanos que estavam em um lugar errado (dormindo) durante a guerra, perda de semideuses, sátiros, caçadoras e, é claro, Nova York foi parcialmente destruída nesse meio tempo. Mas eu estou feliz. Finalmente terei um pouco de descanso, e Annabeth parece que realmente gosta de mim.

Alguém me chama, falando que os Deuses queriam dizer algo, e sigo em direção ao elevador. Eu realmente não acredito em quem eu vejo em minha frente: Luke Castellan. Olho para ele incrédulo e vejo que Annabeth está ao seu lado. Uma pontada de ciúmes cai sombre mim, mas afasto logo esse sentimento pois no final da guerra Annabeth disse que não o amava.

– Luke. – o cumprimento um pouco hesitante.

– Percy. – diz olhando para mim. Seu olhar está cheio de... pena? Que estranho. – Bom, irei subindo na frente. – diz e entra no elevador, e me deixa sozinho com Annabeth

– Annabeth. – digo e eu acho que ela sabe o que eu irei dizer.

– Percy eu... preciso de um tempo. – ela diz sem olhar para mim. – Eu realmente achava que não... mas, agora que Luke apareceu de novo eu estou tão confusa. – eu simplesmente olho para ela, sem expressão. – Mas não importa o que aconteça, seremos sempre melhores amigos, certo? – ela me olha desesperada, e eu não a respondo.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu, e tudo que Luke fez com ela, está confusa?

– Eu vou subir. – digo e aperto o botão do elevador.

A porta se abre e ela se apressa para entrar junto. Eu não a olho nem por um segundo, e pela minha expressão ela não ousaria em puxar algum tipo de conversa.

Chegamos, e todos os deuses estão a nossa espera, inclusive Hades. Luke, Thalia, Nico, Tyson e outro ciclopes também estão. Os deuses nos parabenizam, e chamam um por um para presentear com algo. Na minha vez, Zeus diz que irá me tornar imortal, um deus. E eu ficarei ajudando meu pai em seu palácio nas profundezas do mar. Olho para meus amigos que estão aqui. Thalia me olhava ansiosamente, como se estivesse muito curiosa com a minha resposta. Nico viu que eu o olhei e deu de ombros, sinal de que vai me apoiar com o que eu quero. Tyson está simplesmente amando a ideia pela sua expressão. E então olho para Annabeth, e vejo que Luke está em seu lado. E digo sem hesitar que aceito o presente.

(...)

~ 100 anos depois.

Desde a guerra de Cronos, eu nunca mais fui ao acampamento. Nem mesmo para pegar as minhas coisas – Tyson se encarregou de pega-las para mim com muito ânimo. Eu nunca mais vi nenhum semideus, exceto Nico, que eu visitava ocasionalmente quando ia para a Terra firme ou por MI. Conversávamos muito, até o dia de sua morte.

Mas minha vida era ótima, só não digo perfeita por ser solteiro, e ainda pensar em Annabeth constantemente. Não digo que me arrependo de ter virado um deus por isso, até porque nesses anos todos em que ela foi viva ela não me procurou e nunca me mandou uma MI também. O que comprova que sua escolha foi Luke, e eles devem ter se casado e morrido como um casal.

Hoje estou assim, mais melancólico pois irei ao acampamento meio sangue, – que agora terá um chalé para meus futuros filhos, diga-se de passagem – fazer uma visitinha a Quíron, e resolver algumas coisas sobre o chalé que está sendo feito para mim, bem atrasado. Finalmente chego lá, pela praia, e vou direto ao chalé de Poseidon para descansar um pouco. Abro a porta e vejo uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis eletrizantes sentadas na cama. Olho incrédulo.

– Thalia?

Seus olhos se iluminam ao encontrar os meus. Ela imediatamente se levanta da cama do chalé de Poseidon e quase se joga em cima de mim – provavelmente uma tentativa falha de me dar um abraço apertado – e eu cambaleio, quase caindo no chão.

– Percy! Eu realmente não acredito no que estou vendo! – ela diz sorrindo. Realmente parece estar muito feliz por me ver.

– Faço suas palavras as minhas. Então você é ainda uma caçadora... O que está fazendo no acampamento? – digo interessado. Era legal encontrar uma amiga depois de tanto tempo.

– Sim, eu ainda sou. – diz emburrada. – Bom, a senhora está resolvendo algo com os outros Deuses, e nos deu a ordem de esperar no chalé dela aqui no acampamento. E você? O que está fazendo por aqui? – Observo seu semblante e ela já não me parece tão mais feliz, como no momento em que me viu.

– Resolvendo umas coisas sobre o chalé que será dos meus filhos, isso se eu tiver. – sorrio forçado.

Ficamos conversando sobre diversas coisas. O que havíamos feito durante esses cem anos em que não nos falamos, se ela ou eu entrava em contato com algum meio-sangue que eram nossos amigos na época em que não eramos imortais... Músicas da atualidade, as antigas... Conversamos muito, e por mais que ela realmente parecesse interessada em tudo o que eu dizia para ela, eu de repente observei que seu olhar estava triste.

– Você me parece um tanto triste. – observo.

– Você promete que essa conversa não vai sair daqui? – ela diz num tom bastante sério, e eu balanço a cabeça, concordando. – Eu realmente... não aguento mais essa vida, sabe. Não aguento mais ser imortal. – Thalia desabafa para mim um tanto aflita.

Não entendo. Ser imortal realmente não é tão ruim quanto ela diz.

– Eu não acho que ser imortal seja tão ruim...

– Mas no seu caso, não deve ser assim tão ruim. Veja pelo meu lado. Não tenho muita liberdade, não posso ir em todos os shows que quero, entre outros lugares... E eu nunca irei mudar a minha aparência. – ela diz e eu não sei o que dizer. Realmente não parecia ser bom.

Eu já estava quase falando para que ela desista de ser uma caçadora, e ela se dirige até a porta.

– Bom, eu vou indo. – Ela abre a porta, mas eu a impeço quase gritando.

– Espera! – ela olha para mim. Minha curiosidade falou mais alto. – Por que é que você estava sentada na cama do chalé, se não sabia que eu iria vir?

Ela sorri. – Eu sabia. Que um dia eu iria te reencontrar aqui, sabe. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo em que você não aparecesse no acampamento... – Seus olhos estavam marejados, o que era estranho. Thalia normalmente era uma menina muito forte. – Eu senti muita falta sua, Percy. Mesmo que brigávamos muito, eu sempre...

Ver ela falando assim de mim, com tanto carinho me deu um aperto no meu coração. Estava sentindo algo... Pela Thalia? Mas como, se eu havia a visto apenas por algumas horas... É tão estranho. Mas eu não pensei muito nisso, e antes que ela concluísse o que queria dizer, eu a beijei. Foi um beijo com diversos sentimentos diferentes, tanto da minha parte como da dela. Confusão, surpresa, gratidão, carinho, paixão, desejo...

Passando-se um tempo, a coisa realmente começou a "esquentar". Eu tento tirar a blusa dela com delicadeza, e ela percebe o que eu queria, e para o beijo, se afastando alguns centímetros de mim.

Ela olha para o chão, triste. – Desculpe Percy, mas eu não posso... Eu sou uma caçadora. Se eu deixar de ser virgem, eu não sei o que a minha senhora faria.

– Então deixe de ser uma caçadora, e venha comigo! – eu digo rápido demais e ela sorri para mim. Sorrio também.

– É uma proposta realmente tentadora... Mas eu não posso. – o meu sorriso e o dela desmancha depois disto. – Eu preciso ser uma caçadora, por Zoë. – Ela acaricia o meu rosto suavemente. – Agora eu realmente tenho de ir... Amanhã a senhora voltará, e partiremos novamente.

Eu me afasto um pouco da filha de Zeus. – Se fosse para ser assim, por que deixou que eu lhe beijasse? – digo triste e um pouco indignado. – Assim só me deu falsas esperanças de que gostasse de mim... Mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Ela chega perto de mim novamente e me abraça. – Não são falsas esperanças... Sabe, eu realmente fiquei feliz quando Annabeth escolheu Luke. Eu realmente amo você, sempre amei desde que o conheci. Por isso implicava tanto contigo. – ela me olhava com seus olhos azuis eletrizantes muito intensamente. – Mas você pode ter certeza: Nos veremos novamente. É uma promessa. Não se atreva a não cumprir. – ela me dá um beijo de tirar fôlego, e sai do chalé sem dizer mais nada.

Depois que Thalia saiu, eu me sentei na cama, paralisado, tentando repassar o que havia acontecido. Ela disse que ficou feliz por Annabeth ter ficado com Luke. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu sorri com o pensamento de Annabeth com outro.

É, eu sei que é estranho. Se apaixonar por uma pessoa que não havia visto a cem anos, em apenas uma noite. Ou talvez eu sempre tive um sentimento especial por ela, eles só estavam, digamos, adormecidos. Mas ela havia ido embora, e Deuses sabe quantos séculos poderíamos ficar sem nos ver?

Bom, o que eu farei agora? Espera-la, é claro. Afinal, eu faria de tudo para vê-la novamente e cumprir a nossa promessa.

* * *

_A história acaba por aqui e o que acontece depois fica para a sua imaginação! Obrigada por ler, e por favor, comente! Críticas, elogios são bem vindos! Mesmo um comentário: "li sua história" vale muito!_


End file.
